everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
King de Vronti
King de Vronti, full name Kingsley Bolton Goldenleonard de Vronti, is a 2017/2018-introduced and all-around character. He is one of the many, many children of Zeus from Greek mythology and destined for the role of Jupiter in Cupid and Psyche. In the destiny-conflict he sides with the Royals but, unlike some Mythos, has no problems with those who identify otherwise. This page belongs to Xemoog. Please don't edit unless you have permission or are an admin. Character Personality Being a son of Zeus, it's no surprise that King gives off the impression that he's a spoiled brat.. which is not wrong. Growing up, King truly believed he was somehow superior than other mythos due to his heritage and wore it with pride. Due to this, he's got a growing reputation which is... not the best. Most of the school see him as an egoistical little douche bag and try to avoid him as much as possible. However, it's pretty hard to not see him around both Ever After or Olympus. King can't help but love to be the centre of attention -- whether it's his face on a billboard or a wanted poster, if it's about him he'll most certainly embrace it. His self confidence is on a god tier level and trying to dent it in the slightest is probably a task not even Heracles could overcome so easily. Few could mistake it for a superiority complex but in all honesty he just has a big ego. He is, however, working on it since he's not completely oblivious to his irritating nature and his image from others' point of view. King is not too dissimilar to his father, having his own set of problems and dooming traits too. He is the type of person to hold grudges and act upon them since that's what he grew up around; the feuds amongst the gods were pretty much a daily occurrence and, of course, their behaviour has left quite the imprint on him. Due to this he believes that he has a duty to fight the battles he's chosen, and to always come out on top. Anything else would make him an instant failure, and to be a disappointment to Zeus is a route he's not willing to go through. He was also, like his siblings, spoiled rotten on Mt. Olympus for as long as he can remember, causing him to develop an... expensive taste. King expects the best of the best and nothing less. He craves attention and what better way to get that than through bragging? In all seriousness, though, the real reason for the materialism lies in his urges to feel important. Growing up with siblings, all much more divine and valued than himself, left King to believe he's rather worthless. Despite all this, King is not entirely terrible at heart. It's just that only a few people manage to bring out his softer side. Albeit he does not show it much, he genuinely cares for those who are close to him and has his own set of morals - he just covers it with an arrogant demeanor to prevent himself from showing any weakness. King's childhood setting was considerably toxic, especially since he was a demi-god amongst divine beings. He was taught that his emotions could be used against him, and in order to protect his image he'd have to mask his sympathies. These concerns don't go unnoticed however; King still subtly shows his warmth in his own way, even if it as discreet as possible. There are many opinions about King, but there's something the entire school can agree on - he's most certainly determined on getting his way. Once he has his mind set on something he'll do virtually anything to achieve it. He's hell-bent on each and every goal, with almost nothing able to stop him. The way he executes his strategies may not always be the best but King has a natural impulse to finish what he starts. The feeling of victory is something he's not willing to give up. Appearance One thing's for sure is that King looks nothing like his father. Their only similarities is that they both own a stupid smirk which appears from time to time, and glaring eyes used to tear enemies down. His lack of resemblance to Zeus is a touchy subject for him and he'd rather if people didn't point it out. It's pretty much safe to say he gained almost every physical attribute from his mother. King is effeminate, opposed to his father's masculine image. He stands fairly short at 5' 5" and has a triangular shaped figure, considerably more on the dainty side. His skin is olive in colour with a few beauty spots spread over his body, yet they go barely noticed. King's hair is a lustrous bright blond (why he has that emo fringe is beyond my knowledge) and is noticeably fluffy, with a pair of golden eyes to match. He also wears light make-up, usually more on special occasions, prefering natural shades over bolder colours. Fashion-wise, King's wardrobe consists mainly of gold and various shades of red. His outfits are elegant and sophisticated, often a tad more feminine, while also portraying his "carefree" side. King's motifs include royal symbolism and lightning bolts, accompanied by Greek patterns. Hobbies and Interests Chaos A pretty exaggerated way to describe his antics but it's not entirely wrong. King is a petty troublemaker and he's rather notorious for all the drama he is able to cause. Since he doesn't really have the magic for it, King has a secret stash of information about other students (a Burn Book, if you will) which he uses to his advantage. How he gets the information is classified. Fashion It's no secret that King has a passion for fashion, taking almost every opportunity to flaunt his haute couture and just generally appreciating the art form. He takes it very seriously, only allowing the top of the line in his wardrobe. King also often doodles designs on his school work. He has no desire to actually physically make them or anything, it's just a way he can release his creativity. It should be noted that almost all of his designs are pretty much physically impossible to create. Cloud watching and astronomy Probably the only innocent thing about him. As a minor sky god King is prone to spend quite a while gazing at the sky. He's the type of person to base their decisions on stars and use horoscopes as evidence. Chariot Racing King is part of a Chariot Racing team duo with Allura, though she does more of the actual racing. Chariot riding isn't a very important hobby for him, since he was pretty much pulled in by Allura, but he still somewhat enjoys it. King, however, is more in it for the competition than the actual activity. They co-own a grand, magnificent golden chariot that they nicknamed Electra Heart, which is pulled by each one of their horses. Powers and abilities * Divine magic ** Due to his destiny, King inherited some godly abilities from his father but he can barely do anything with them. They're so weak that he doesn't even acknowledge their existence. * Electrokinesis / Electricity manipulation ** Most of Zeus' children have control over lightning and electricity. It's nothing special for King, having to grow up with his siblings who all shared the same magic as him. Of course, he uses it to his advantage, be it to scare some teachers, pranks or just for shits and giggles. He is also another victim of pathetic fallacy, able to affect the weather depending on his moods but usually making no significant difference. * Charm ** It's no secret. Despite the hatred towards him he has a knack for getting what he wants usually by "seducing" people. Well, at least, that's what he says. The only way he manages to manipulate people is through blackmail and little white lies. The golden boy was gifted with a silver tongue, after all. Myth - Cupid and Psyche Main articles: Cupid and Psyche See also: The Cat and Venus How King comes into it King is destined to help out the next Psyche with their third task. He then must aid Cupid with making their respective Psyche immortal with ambrosia. Once everything's said and done, he is then supposed to throw the littest party wedding of the millennium. Though it's not the most noticeable role, he plays a significant part in the myth. He is also destined to play the rule of Jupiter in The Cat and Venus by Aesop. King finds it tedious but puts up with it for Allura's sake. Backstory Let's be honest. I don't need to explain everything since this is Zeus we're on about. King's mother, Cordelia, was a very coquettish young lady so when she stumbled upon the presence of Zeus, who acted likewise, she was more than happy to spend a night with him. At this point in time Cordelia was free to do as she wished; who she was interested in was no concern for her family. However, she was also young and naïve, still holding onto some regrets to this day. After Cordelia found out she was pregnant, and with Zeus' child at that, she was in despair. She didn't want to get rid of the baby but didn't want to raise it either. Cordelia's family obviously didn't know about the affair, so turning up with a baby from nowhere would be rather troublesome, even for her. Once she gave birth to King she instantly handed him over to Zeus at the gates of Olympus and never appeared again from then. Since Zeus already had several children, and unsurprisingly this happened pretty often, he fit right in. Of course, there was always the occasional inconvenience involving Hera but it was a pretty decent life. TL;DR - King is nothing more than the product of a one night stand and was tossed to the side until Zeus needed him to retell a myth. Outfits Relationships Family Father - Zeus Despite his petty hatred towards his father King can't help but be the spitting image of him (on all levels but physical, obviously). He does his best to avoid any contact with Zeus, which actually isn't that hard considering he's always absent. King was raised by servants of Olympus, as most of Zeus' non-divine children are. Since he was only a demi-god, King wasn't as important as his other godly siblings. From a personal standpoint, his father doesn't necessarily mind him. Sure, the occasional parental call about the bad behaviour can get on his nerves but he's had worse kids. King uses his heritage to his advantage, yet he would take the chance to cut his ties if he had the ability to do so. Truthfully, the only reason why he really dislikes his father is because he barely pays any attention to him. The closest they've had to a father-son moment is when Zeus revealed that King was to succeed his role in Cupid & Psyche, and even then it was really awkward. Mother - Cordelia After 16 years of his life with no contact from his mother, King was given the chance to meet Cordelia. He didn't know what to feel at first; this was the same person who "abandoned" him but what kind of person in his position would turn the opportunity down? Soon enough, he gave in and was eventually given permission to see her for the first time. His speculation that she came from royalty was right; Cordelia was indeed a queen - a fierce and powerful one, too. It was quite clear where he had got most of his traits from and in summary they had somewhat bonded. Cordelia genuinely loves her son, spoiling King at every given chance and often babying him. King finds it pretty suspicious since she never brings up her absence but knows she's trying to make it up to him. Half-sister - Heather von Olympus TBA Half-brother - Zane von Olympus TBA Extended family One of the things King hates about his heritage is that he has several family members. Like, way too many. He can never remember the names of his aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces or nephews and struggles at family gatherings. The Greek family tree of the divine has never been anything but confusing to him, which is pretty embarrassing since most of his other relatives know it off by heart. Friends Allura C. Dite How they exactly met is a mystery they'll never reveal to keep others guessing. All that can be traced is that Allura was asked by the school faculty to keep an eye out for King and to help him stay away from trouble. Allura and King have known each other since spellementary, but only became close when they discovered they were part of the same story. Ever since then they've always been together, no matter the situation. Allura is one of the few people King considers a close friend, and the only person he entrusts with (most of) his secrets. She's also probably the only person he genuinely fears, having seen Allura during her... darker phases. King genuinely values their friendship since she has stuck with him the longest. He does, however, wish that Allura would stick up for herself more when people walk over her but still supports her when needed. Enemies As a son of Zeus it's no surprise so many people would kill to have his head. King is fully aware about his unstable reputation and to say he's trying to ease it would only be partially true. He is working on it, Zeus knows how much it'll come back to bite him, but at the same time he doesn't really care. Pets Through Animal Calling, King gained a female eagle naming her Voltaire. He considers her more as a friend than a pet, the bird often tagging along in his classes (the faculty really hates him). She's as bratty and egoistical as her owner and won't hesitate to gauge your eyes out. Voltaire is also supposed to help her owner and the next Psyche on their third quest involving some dragon genocide. King is known to enjoy horse riding, owning a beautiful chestnut stallion which pulls his shared chariot along with Allura's mare. The steed itself has no official name but everyone called him Bolt as a joke. Romance A rather open bisexual, King makes it pretty clear that he prefers males. Like his father, he enjoys consorting with anyone who catches his eye. He was known formerly as a homewrecker who'd jump from one person to another, but he's toned down a bit. Thanks to Allura though, obviously. Chigaru Uahr King's not the type to get tied down by love, but the son of Anubis has proved to make him question that aspect more than enough. Since their first encounter, it was pretty clear to King that Chigaru was naïve when it came to romance, finding his attempts at it amusing. King had seen it all, and having a roommate who had no previous experience with his flirting sounded like a fun idea. He often teases Chi and enjoys his company but King knows his boundaries. Whether or not he had developed a crush is a debate for him; he wants to believe that it's nothing (it usually happens the other way round, after all) but the thought always makes its way back into his mind. King often blames it on Aphrodite but somewhere inside he knows he's just in denial. Theme Songs * Oh No! (Marina and the Diamonds) - One track mind, one track heart / If I fail, I'll fall apart / Maybe it is all a test / 'Cause I feel like I'm the worst / So I always act like I'm the best / If you are not very careful / Your possessions will possess you / TV taught me how to feel / Now real life has no appeal / It has no appeal * you should see me in a crown (Billie Eilish) - You should see me in a crown / I'm gonna run this nothing town / Watch me make 'em bow / One by one by one / One by one by / You should see me in a crown / Your silence is my favorite sound / Watch me make 'em bow / One by one by one / One by one by one * Emperor's New Clothes (Panic! At the Disco) - Sycophants on velvet sofas / Lavish mansions, vintage wine / I am so much more than royal / Snatch your chain and mace your eyes / If it feels good, tastes good / It must be mine / Heroes always get remembered / But you know legends never die Quotes Trivia * King's birthday is February 6. ** His zodiac sign is Aquarius. ** His birthstone is amethyst. * Kingsley refers to his status and heritage. He just makes everyone call him King. ** Bolton was suggested by Zam. are you happy now ** He chose Goldenleonard as a middle name because it sounded cool. ** de Vronti is an honourific at best. King just picked whatever. * He is half Cuban from his mother. * King is said to look and act like a mix between King George from Hamilton and Heather Chandler from Heathers. It was unintentional. ** If anything, he was based off Chloe Bourgeois from Miraculous Ladybug and Brittnay Matthews from MPGIS. * King is a somewhat decent singer but never ever bring it up. He'd never do it publicly, unless he's drunk. His go-to songs are usually from musicals. * He has pet names for everyone. Some of them include; honey, darling, babe and, if he really likes you, starlight. It should be noted that their usage is almost always for sarcastic purposes. * King doesn't own any chargers at all for his devices. All he has to do is poke it for a bit and his electricity will power it up immediately. Gallery kingsley.png bolton.png|old basic 2 King.png|old basic Jeffreestar.png|he stole them Tea.png|¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Giftfromspownge.png|bday gift from spownge Annaou.png|loser Zane+heathercomicbyzarin.png|based on a jeffree and shane moment Category:Characters Category:Zarin's OCs Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Cupid and Psyche Category:Bisexual Category:LGBTA+ Category:Greek Mythology Category:Character of The Month